Christmas Elvish Eve
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: Edmund can't sleep one Christmas Eve, so he decides to walk down to the Great Room where the fire is lit all night and the tree stands awaiting presents to be placed under it's boughs. He talks with someone who he at first didn't want to meet and learns something new that changes him forever, though he didn't realize it in that moment.


Edmund walked down the grand staircase, dark except for where it was dimly lit by gold and silver lanterns; turned down so that their flames were barely flickers. The young king was still fully dressed in his clothes of the ball; a long, dark, royal-blue cape with black ermin trim, boots and pants of the same color, and a sliver toned shirt. His raven colored hair had grown longer since he'd arrived in Narnia four years ago, and now it lightly brushed against his shoulders as he entered the large study where the Yuletide tree had been placed.

He was fourteen, and no longer cared for staying up to catch a glimpse of Father Christmas as he and his siblings had done years ago in England; now his sleep was troubled, and that was what found him coming to this room. The rare nightmare from his time with the Witch had kept him from finding sleep, as had the question he had been asked to solve in court the other day. He did not like having his wisdom tested, he was still doubtful of it himself. It scared him that people wished to rely so fully on him.

The large study was lit by a massive fireplace, in front of which, the giant fir tree had been erected. The hearth measured nine feet across, four feet deep, and was five feet high. It was something Edmund thought very beautiful, especially at night, after the Centaurs had placed sixteen eight-foot logs inside it to be burned for the duration of the night. Edmund opened the door, and was startled to notice that the roaring fire outlined three figures in shadow; all around the Yuletide tree.

Had it not been Yuletide night, Edmund would have been suspicious, but, he instantly recognized the shortest, most rotund, figure of the group. Father Christmas, Saint Nicholas, or, as Lucy insisted on calling him; Santa Clause.

The king sighed inwardly, he had been hoping to find he was there before the man, or directly after, not in his midst. The old man, if he could be called old, for he never aged, turned as Edmund entered the room; softly closing the large door behind himself.

"Ah, Edmund! Well, Your Majesty, I see you have caught me unawares, most unexpected, but not, if I remember you and your kin correctly, unusual." The man smiled as he turned, hands on hips, to face the young man standing at the study's entrance.

"I did not mean to disturb you, I only wanted to think, i-I shall wait until you've gone," Edmund replied, motioning in a tired manner, passing a hand exhaustedly over his face, giving way to his emotions.

"No, do stay, we've nearly finished here, and besides, I have not talked with you in ages!" Santa returned, motioning for the boy to come stand next to him.

As the young king moved next to the man, he could clearly see the other figures in the firelight. They paused in their actions as well, surveying the king as he did them. Both wore tunics of green and russet, quivers on their backs; finely crafted bows standing out in the backlighting from the hearth, fine daggers at their sides. Their boots seemed made of doeskin, but Edmund could not truly be sure; besides, their apparel was the least of his interest. It was their features that struck him most. They were flawlessly perfect; perfect to the point of being aggravating and confusing.

Long dark lashes surrounded a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown. Their skin was as creamy pale as if they had never spent days under the sun, and their hair fell smoothly down their backs without tangle or knot; a few small braids scattered through the locks. One had white-blonde hair and the other obsidian black. After staring at each other, Edmund turned his gaze to Santa; while the strangers started speaking in a beautifully musical, flowing language while they bent back over the presents and packages, arranging them artfully under the tree.

"What are they?" the Just King asked curiously.

"Elves," was the simple reply.

"But I," Edmund paused, wondering how to say this as to not offend.

"They can't understand a word you say, but I know what you are thinking. You thought Elves were no taller than Dwarves and went around with bells on their shoes and wore pointed caps. Often enough, you find things not as you thought.

"How would you feel if you had a daughter or son who knew that there were these flawless beings entering your home to leave gifts? I don't believe that would please you, especially since it is well-known that humans can be drawn to the immortal beauty." Santa laughed merrily as he finished, the idea leaving him some sort of joke that was his own.

"I suppose that makes sense, although they simply look like less-glorified Stars," Edmund answered, returning to looking at the elves, his gaze skeptical.

"Only a Narnian would say that, to be sure!" Santa chortled, bowing slightly with laughter. "Humans of your world, I should think they'd be less inclined to see as you do," Santa commented, his mirth diminishing as he, too, watched the elves work.

"What makes them look at me like that?" Edmund asked after a time, glancing at Santa. Every so often, the Elves would look at the king, smile, and then talk rapidly to one another.

"They think you are of Elvish blood, Sire. After all, it is true that your time with the Witch paled your skin. Look at theirs, it is fairer than yours," Santa directed with a slight sweep of his hand. Edmund looked, and it caused him to stare down thoughtfully at his hands. "They are not strangers to half-elven people, and believe you must be one of them." Santa clasped his hands lightly.

"Why do they do this task for you?" Edmund thought to take the subject off himself and the Witch.

"After many worlds and much travel, I am tired, they finish what I cannot. They never tire, so this is nothing to them," the old man replied, truly sounding exhausted.

"Hmm," was all Edmund replied, watching the elves intently. After what seemed an hour passed, the two men stood and spoke to Santa in their musical language. Then they turned to Edmund, lightly resting their hands on his shoulders in turn, they spoke to him in their tongue.

" _Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva,"_ The brunette said cheerily, eyes sparkling.

" _Aa'_ _lle_ _na_ _almaarea_ _o'_ _nuin_ _anna en' nolwe_ _ion en' nuin Numen. Nan sana istor yal nuin Silme Raasa; an iire lya hend kena ta, lle kai uu-entulesse."_ The blonde's eyes met Edmund's, and there was something in them that felt oddly Peter-esque.

The one with black hair touched one of his braids and then lightly touched a strand of Edmund's wavy locks. He smiled, looking across at his companion with a hint of wonder on his face. The blonde rolled his eyes, which seemed slightly out of character for his impassive demeanor, it reminded Edmund of the way he and Peter acted sometimes.

" _Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_ , _aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta,_ _hodoer,_ " The blonde Elf murmured once more, nodding to Edmund slightly, resting his hand over his heart and gesturing toward the king in a sweeping motion, as if he was bestowing some sort of blessing or acknowledgement to the boy. The second elf with dark hair merely grinned and shook his head as if the blonde's actions amused him.

"They're much like you and the High King, Sire," Santa remarked, leaning toward Edmund as the elves moved to gather that was left of the gifts and return it to Father Christmas's sack. "They're brothers; and the blonde, Aelywn, is the older of the two; Idhrenion being the younger. From what I gathered when they started this journey with me, it is rare for elves to have two children so close in age."

"Oh, really? Well, they do remind me greatly of my brother and myself," Edmund remarked, his voice sounding a bit far off as he watched the elves. "What are they saying?" He queried momentarily, his head tilted to one side as the elves and Santa began preparing to depart.

"Aelywn offered a blessing of sorts, and a warning. That is one thing about elves I find frustrating; they seldom tell you yes or no. They will offer their advice and give you words of caution in the same instant, they almost always speak in riddles, sometimes in rhyme, too. I have come to believe that the only way to truly understand them is to speak in like manner; but to do so often leaves one speaking that way all their lives. The elves will love you for it, but mortal men may hate you." Santa shrugged on his thick winter coat as he spoke.

"Well, what did he say?" Edmund pressed, noticing the elves look at him once more and smile.

"He said 'may wisdom bless you, son of the West, but take care at the Silver Sea, for when your eyes behold it, you won't return.' I do not know of any sea or ocean in all of Lumea with such a name, I do not know what he could possibly mean, forgive me, Edmund," Santa apologized, shrugging and smiling a bit.

"And what about the dark one, what were his words?" Edmund motioned to Idhrenion. He didn't think he could pronounce the name, so he decided 'the dark one' would have to work for now.

"A typical elvish farewell about laughter; along with all the elvish things they believe special. He wishes that you cheer up, I should think. Aelywn also wishes in kind," Santa added.

"Thank you for telling me. Will they return with you next year?" the young king asked curiously, helping Santa into the hall, the elves ahead of them a bit.

"I should think so," the old man replied. "But why do you ask?" he queried, raising a thick white brow as he spoke, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"I would like to see them again, perhaps even learn their language," Edmund answered truthfully, his voice bordering on wistful.

"Well, that _is_ a request. I believe I'll see what can be done on the matter. But only if you do one thing for me," Santa glanced down at Edmund mysteriously, his eyes seeming to shine brighter than before.

"Anything, as long as it is within my power as king and my rights as lord of the land, I must have care for the subjects Aslan entrusted me with, already my carelessness caused me loss," Edmund replied quickly, being careful with his words.

"You did it."

"What?" Edmund frowned, confused.

"I wanted to see if you would remember your people above yourself, and you did. Perhaps Aelywn's blessing is more than puzzling elvish words meant to flatter, perhaps there was some magic or foresight there also," Santa mused to himself, staring at Edmund thoughtfully. "Yes, I shall see to it that you meet Aelywn and Idhrenion until they no longer wish to travel with me," Santa decided abruptly, leaving off his previous subject.

"Thank you." Edmund smiled slightly, nodding to Father Christmas.

"You're welcome, merry Christmas, and to all a good night," Santa replied, clasping Edmund briefly on the shoulder before walking after his elvish companions. Edmund watched them until they had vanished into the dimness of the darkened interior that was the corridor. He smiled; it _was_ a rather merry Christmas now. Silently he turned back to the halls and stairs that would lead him to his chambers and his bed. He was tired, but felt better than he had in days.

 **~|o0o|~**

"But take care at the Silver Sea; for when your eyes behold it, you will not return."

 _"_ _The_ Dawn Treader _turned back into the current and began to glide eastward through the_ Lily Lake _or the_ Silver Sea _(they tried both these names but it was the_ Silver Sea _that stuck and is now on Caspian's map)_

"Please, Aslan," said Lucy. "Before we go, will you tell us when we can come back to Narnia again? Please. And oh, do, do make it soon."

"Dearest," said Aslan very gently, "you and your brother will never come back to Narnia."

 **~|o0o|~**

"Please, Lamb," said Lucy, "is this the way to Aslan's Country?"

"Not for you," said the Lamb. "For you the door into Aslan's Country is from your own world."

"What!" said Edmund. "Is there a way into Aslan's Country from our world too?"

"There is a way into my country from all the worlds," said the Lamb; but as he spoke, his snowy white turned into tawny gold and his size changed and he was Aslan himself, towering above them and scattering light from his mane.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Translations:**

 **"** **May you be blessed with the gift of wisdom, son of the West.** **But take care at the Silver Sea; for when your eyes behold it, you will not return."**

 ** _"Aa' lle na almaarea o' nuin anna en' nolwe ion en' nuin Numen. Nan sana istor yal nuin Silme Raasa; an iire lya hend kena ta, lle kai uu-entulesse."_**

 **"** **May thy paths be green and the breeze always at thy back, may your ways be ever green and golden, my friend"**

 ** _"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, hodoer,"_**

 **"** **Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet."**

 ** _"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva,"_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:_**

 ** _I like the idea of Edmund meeting elves. I don't know why. Something about that idea appeals to me. This will go with any of my stories or can be read as a stand-alone. It explains why Edmund seems a bit like an elf in 'By The Bow' to Legolas. (my Narnian/LOTR crossover)_**

 ** _I was also pointing out how both Legolas and Edmund crossed a sea to get to some sort of 'heaven' or 'paradise'. I thought that was rather interesting. Well, please R &R, I would love to hear what you think. I think it interesting that both C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien had a 'Sea' in their worlds that had to be crossed over to reach Undying Lands/Aslan's Country._**

 ** _I also like the fact the C.S. Lewis connected his world and J.R.R. Tolkien's, (you can get into Aslan's Country from any world) that seems like something related to their friendship._**

 ** _The funny thing about this is, I used to not like Tolkien's work (it still is not a favorite, but I do enjoy it), it had 'grown on me' like another writer told me it would. He said that I might never love it as I do Narnia, but I might understand it, I think I do, and that feels really nice to know._**

 _ **Aelywn: Fair-browed, strong one (welsh in origin)**_

 _ **Idhrenion: Wise, elvish, elf (Elvish for Alfred)**_

 _ ****Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Please note that I do not claim to be good a Elvish/English or English/Elvish translations, that which I have done is only what I have to work with, and I am certain it is faulty. I also do not claim to own anything belonging to C.S. Lewis or J.R.R. Tolkien either. Tolkien's language and Lewis's Narnia, on the matter of ownership, I do not. *****_


End file.
